The use of airbags or inflatable cushions in automobiles is well known. Its use in other areas is very limited, for example, in motorcycles.
There are not backgrounds in the prior art about the use of airbags in aircrafts of any kind. However, the importance that the introduction of said airbags would have for saving lives o reducing the importance of personal injuries in the case of accidents, especially in times such as forced landing or take off is easy to imagine.